Spectrum
by December'sRose
Summary: [Each color stood for something. Every color was a certain memory] A very small collection of my own WallyxKuki one shots
1. Red: Problem

Title: Spectrum

Rated K+

Summary: (Each color stood for something. Every color was a certain memory) A very small collection of my own WallyxKuki one shots

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

A/N: I've had this plot bunny bouncing around in my head for a while now, and I'm so glad I'm finally able to post it up! This is basically a small one shot collection featuring that couple _most _of us love (and if not love, like): WallyxKuki aka Numbuh's 4 and 3. See if you guys can get the pattern of each one shot. Hope you all enjoy, please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this after reading!

---

_Each color stood for something. Every color was a certain memory. Each time Kuki Sanban looked up at a rainbow, she was reminded of Wally. Every strand of colored light reminded her of memories the two best friends shared. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. Every one of these colors was a different memory. Kuki had finally admitted to herself that she had a crush on her best friend. It seemed that everyone, but Wally himself, knew about it too, and every time the young Japanese girl witnessed a rainbow in the sky she always wished that Wally would like her the same way._

---

Red: Problem

---

Wallabee Beatles had a problem.

It was an unwanted problem and he couldn't figure out how to get rid of it! Everything he tried failed; holding his breath, thinking of something else, and drinking water.

Wallabee Beatles had an unwanted, embarrassing problem that just wouldn't go away!

It wasn't a simple problem either. Wally couldn't figure out why it was happening in the first place. You see, every time the young boy heard Kuki Sanban's name or whenever the two were in the same room, Wally would always blush. Oh, and it wasn't a faint blush either. Since the blonde had somewhat pale skin, he'd always turn as red as a tomato, even redder!

Luckily, his friends didn't know about this. He knew for a fact that Hoagie Gilligan (aka Numbuh 2 of Sector V) would laugh about it for days, maybe even weeks and wouldn't ever leave him alone. Wally wasn't the smartest in the group but he always made sure to duck out of sight as soon as he felt his face flush red. If he couldn't duck away or didn't have time to, he'd bury himself within his orange hoodie, making up an excuse such as it was cold in the room (even though it was the middle of summer and the tree house air conditioning was temporarily busted).

The young boy found it rather confusing, really. Why was he blushing because of Kuki!? Kuki was his best friend! It wasn't like he had a crush on her or anything! Or did he?

Wally had to admit, Kuki was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. Ever since they met they had become closer friends each day. Sure they had moments where they wanted to rip each other apart, but they both knew they would be best friends no matter what. Wally didn't have a crush on her, did he? The whole idea of it seemed so ridiculous to him! Could he, Numbuh 4 hater of all things romance and mushy, possibly have a crush on his best friend?  
It would make sense kind of; the whole blushing problem and all.

Still it left him confused. Very confused. He needed advice . . . and fast.

But who could he talk to? Without a doubt, Hoagie wouldn't have been of any help (He'd probably be laughing so hard to give advice anyway). There was no way he was telling Kuki, and Nigel (aka Numbuh 1 of Sector V and team leader) was either too busy with missions or working out his own love problems with Lizzie (Their relationship has been slightly rocky lately) to pay close attention to Wally's situation. That only left one other person to turn too.

Abigail Lincoln was sort of like his older sister. She always looked out for him (as for the rest of the team) and was pretty much the voice of reason. Abby always gave the best advice and Wally knew she wouldn't laugh at him when he told her about his . . . unwanted problem.

The Aussie found her in the tree house living room, sitting comfortably on the couch that sat across from the TV and flipping through what looked like one of her old magazines.

"Hey Squirt, what's up?" she greeted, not bothering to glance up from her magazine. Wally paused, still, after all the years that he had known her, wondering how she always did that (His latest theory: Extra, invisible eyes all around her head and cap) and then growled at his given nickname.

"Don't call me that!" he whined. He saw a small, smirk play across her mouth. "Aw, y'know I'm just messin' with ya,"

Wally rolled his eyes as she chuckled.

"You busy?" he asked, eyeing her as she turned another page. Abby sighed before replying. "Not really, I've already read this one five times," She looked up at him, noticing how uncomfortable he looked. "Why, what's up? She asked again, closing her old magazine which showed she was interested (or at least curious) about what he had to say.

Wally shifted awkwardly. "Are the others around? I really don't want them to hear this."  
"Numbuh 3's been in her room all morning, Numbuh 2's been working on something somewhere, and Nigel was dragged out on a date by Lizzie an hour ago. . ." the dark skinned girl told him, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Wally shifted again before sitting down in the comfy, old arm chair that was right next to the couch.

"If I tell you, you have to_ promise_ not to tell anyone," he said in a nervous tone.

Abby frowned. "If you don't tell me now, I might not be interested later on. . ." she commented irritably.

"Do you promise or not!?" Wally snapped. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I promise! Now what are you going to tell me?"

He bit his lip, trying to pick the best words to describe his situation. "I . . . have a problem," he finally replied, waiting anxiously for her response.

Of course, this statement just made the girl's eyebrow cock up in bewilderment. "Okay . . . what kind of problem?" she pressed. Wally glanced quickly towards the direction of Kuki's room before continuing.

"Well, I've tried everything I can think of to get rid of this problem, and it's just been getting worse. . ."

"What's the problem?" Abby interrupted, wanting him to cut to the chase. Wally frowned. "I'm getting there! Anyway, I. . .um. . .well, every time I hear Kuki's name, or every time I'm in the same room with her. . .I-" The last part of this sentence was broken off by a mumble. Abby blinked. "Say what now?"

"Every time I hear her name or I'm in the same room with her I . . . blush," There, he got it out. It actually felt good for a moment, but that moment passed quickly when Abby started laughing hysterically.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" He whined at her again (he had been getting really good at whining). Abby composed herself before replying, a huge grin on her face. "No, I promised you I wouldn't_ tell _anyone." She pointed out. Wally grumbled something rude, and Abby decided to ignore it. "So . . . you blush _every _time you hear her name?" she asked again, grinning from ear to ear. Wally mumbled a yes.

"Kuki," Abby said gleefully. "Yeah, it doesn't work when I'm_ expecting_ it," he snapped with narrowed eyes. This only made Abby's grin wider for she caught a hint of red forming on her friend's cheek.

Wally groaned and buried his face in his hands. "What am I going to do!?" Abby held in a giggle before replying. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" This suggestion made him flush even redder and he glanced up from his hands, his expression a mixture of shock and horror.

"What are you talking about? I have absolutely no idea." The blonde stuttered.

"_Sure_," Abby snorted, rolling her eyes. "Listen, we all know about your crush on Kuki. . .-"

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!" Wally shouted out of habit, disturbing the peace that once was settled around the tree house. Once he realized how loud he had shouted this statement, he covered his mouth up quickly. This time, Abby raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Do you think she heard that?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Abby snorted. "Boy, the whole _neighborhood_ probably heard you,"

"Oh crud," The Aussie bit his lip and cast an edgy glimpse in the direction of Kuki's bedroom. After a few quiet moments of waiting to see if Wally's reaction had caused any unwanted disturbance in the tree house Abby sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"I still don't know why you just won't_ tell_ her," she said, glancing at her best friend whose once red face was now turning back slightly normal. A faint hint of pink remained while he replied his answer.

"A: I don't know what she'd say. B: I don't know how much our friendship would change afterwards. C: You guys would tease us about it for a buhbillion years and Q: What if she doesn't feel the same way!?" Wally protested, his faint pink blush darkening in color slightly once again. "Well, you don't know if she feels the same way or not unless you _tell her_," Abby said again smirking (also not mentioning the fact that Q didn't come after C).

Wally started to shake his head, until an idea came to him. He cast his best friend a glance that in a few seconds Abby read, eyes widening, knowing exactly what was on his mind.

"Don't even think about it," she said darkly. "What if I _do_ tell Kuki, but you know it would probably a whole lot less weird if I knew what she thought about me first. . ." Wally started, grinning. Abby shook her head fiercely. "Look man, this is between you and her. Numbuh 5's refuses to go spy on your crush fo' you," she stated firmly, using her symbolic third person dialect. "It's not spying!" Wally insisted. "I just want to know if she feels the same way!"

"Well, then _you_ go talk to her!"

"Aw, come on Numbuh 5! Please!?"  
"No way baby, I'm staying out of this,"

"Staying out of what?"  
Both friends jumped as Kuki's unexpected voice interrupted their argument. The young, Japanese girl stood in the doorway of the tree house living room with (as usual) a Rainbow Monkey clutched in her hand. She looked first at Abby and then focused her gaze on Wally, whose unwanted problem decided to turn against him again, leaving him with a tomato red face. Kuki cocked her head to the side. "Why's your face such a funny color Numbuh 4?" she asked, giggling. Of course this question only made Wally's face flush even more if it were possible (Abby had taken a moment to try and suppress a giggle fit by grabbing a couch pillow and burying her face in it.). "Uh . . . no reason," Wally stuttered nervously, making a quick getaway to the kitchen. Kuki watched him bewildered as Abby tried to compose herself.

"Was it something I said?" she asked frowning. When Abby was finally able to speak again, she managed the words that were once trapped by giggles.

"It's a long story girl, it's a _long_ story."

-Fin-

A/N Okay, I admit it, this first one shot isn't really a fluffy, heartwarming one shot. Don't worry; as this collection grows each one shot will get fluffier. I felt like I could have ended **Problem** a bit differently but the plot bunny died before I could get it out. It's okay though, I already have this all planed out and I'm really happy with the way the final one shot of this collection ended up. I'll update this whenever I can . . . I'm limited from my computer at home so yeah. The updates might not be so quick, but I do plan on finishing this. Thanks a bunch for reading, I hope you enjoy the other one shots as well! Please don't forget to review!

-December's Rose


	2. Orange: Rhyme

Title: Spectrum

Rated K+

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

A/N Hello and welcome to the second addition to Spectrum. Thanks to those who reviewed **Problem**! I'm attempting to make each of my one shots a bit fluffier and longer than the one before, but sometimes my attempt might fail so please tolerate me. Well, without further delay here's the second one shot of my collection. Don't forget to tell me what you think of it by reviewing!

Thanks to: Tater06, Numbuh 013 and bLaDeoFtHeNeBuLa for being the only three people who reviewed my first one shot.

---

Orange: Rhyme

---

It was amazing.

It was amazing and surreal actually. Who would have _ever_ even thought that Kuki Sanban had the mental capacity to be bored? The young Japanese girl was usually the only one out of her sector who would be able to find any way to amuse her self. It didn't take much to amuse Kuki. She had this vast imagination that made it seem like almost anything was possible.

But today, her imagination didn't seem to be working right. It was as if some tiny, unnoticeable flaw had penetrated it. Kuki really seemed like she was lost without her imagination.

Sundays were always the longest and most boring days of the week, or so she thought. Nothing major ever happened on Sunday than the occasional mission. Only missions were becoming somewhat rare these days ever since the whole Numbuh Zero incident. Kuki herself knew that her leader Nigel was probably about to crack because of the lack of action. It didn't bother her much though, she'd spend mission-less days hanging out around the tree house, playing with her Rainbow Monkeys and creating pretend games that kept her entertained for long periods of time.

Today was different. For some strange reason she didn't seem interested in playing with her Rainbow Monkeys or making up pretend games. All her friends were off doing something by themselves and she was left wandering aimlessly around the tree house looking for something to do.

As Kuki pondered on possibilities she sighed. She really didn't like being bored and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

"I wish there was something to do, like maybe a trip to the zoo!" Kuki said allowed to no one in particular. After thinking for a minute, she began to giggle to herself. A smile appeared on her face as she realized the unintentional rhyme she had just created.

"A trip to the zoo under the sun! I'd be able to look at all the animals and have lots of fun!" Quite pleased with herself, Kuki giggled again, suddenly thinking of a bunch of rhyming words she could use.

"The zoo is great and all, but I'd really love to go to the mall! I'd get some popcorn and then see a movie, and afterwards I'd get a smoothie!"

By this time, the young girl was in a giggle fit, rolling around on the floor and clutching her stomach. Rhyming was fun! As her giggles died down, she heard her best friend Wally in the living room playing some type of video game. A huge grin stretched across her face.

"Numbuh 4! Numbuh 4! Don't you want to play with me? We could go to the zoo or maybe the mall for a gigantic shopping spree!" Kuki squealed excitedly, running into the tree house living room and stopping right in front of the television. This action earned a scowl from Wally, for his video game character had been defeated because of the unwanted interruption.

"Kuki! It took me _days_ to get to this level!" He whined. Kuki raised an eyebrow and stepped aside, revealing a big 'GAME OVER' flashing on the TV screen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. I just wanted to know if you were interested in the zoo!" she explained, trying to suppress another giggle fit from occurring.

"No, I'm_ not_ interested in the zoo! I'm interested in beating this game! I only had ONE MORE LEVEL and . . . . wait, why are you talking like that?" The blonde Aussie raised a curious eyebrow up at his friend forgetting his game for a mere moment. Kuki allowed herself to giggle before she replied "What do you mean, Numbuh 4? You're question is confusing me even more."

"That's what I mean!" Wally said frowning. "That whole rhyming thing. Why are you talking in rhyme?"

"Rhyming is fun, don't you think so? I should get an act together and put on a show!"

"No, I don't think so and I'm serious, that rhyming thing is getting annoying," he declared, grudgingly starting up his video game all over again.

No sooner had the game's title menu blinked on the TV Kuki stepped in between her best friend and the television again.

"_What!?"_ Wally asked irritably; the way this was going, it didn't seem like the young Japanese girl was going to allow him to finish the game he started. Kuki frowned.

"Come on Numbuh 4, this is no fun! Why sit inside when you can be outside having loads of fun in the sun?"

"Because I want to finish this game . . . and WILL YOU STOP TALKING IN RHYME!?"

Kuki didn't move and another fit of giggles took over for a few seconds. Wally gave her an aggravated look.

"Why don't you go bother Numbuh 2 or someone else? I'm trying to finish this game before I have to give it back on Monday!" He grumbled.

"How am I bothering you? I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the zoo!"

"I don't want to go to the zoo, thank you!" The blonde snapped, triggering another fit of giggles. It took him a few moments until Wally realized what he had just said.

"Aw crud!" He spat out angrily. Wally made a mental note to watch what he said in the future. He didn't want to start talking in rhyme like his best friend.

"Oh please, Numbuh 4 let's go to the zoo today! You can play your game any old day!" Kuki put on her best puppy eyes, along with a look that said 'I'm not leaving this spot until we go!'

"No I _can't_ play this game any old day; I have to turn it in on Monday!" Wally paused for a minute and then shut his eyes in frustration. When he opened them up again, he found that Kuki was now looking at him, a hopeful look on her face.

It wasn't that he didn't like hanging out with her or anything (The only thing that the blond hated doing with his best friend was being forced to watch one of Kuki's favorite Rainbow Monkey movies.) Wally actually enjoyed the time he and his secret crush spent together, but that moment he was slightly annoyed and all he could really think about was finishing up the game he borrowed.

"Can I _please_ finish this game!?" He asked sourly. Of course, just as he predicted, Kuki responded by shaking her head no an amused smile on her face.

"Going to the mall isn't so bad; you just don't want to go because you're mad!" Kuki retorted, eyes gleaming as she kept thinking of more rhymes. Again with the rhyming. Wally figured that if she kept talking like that the rest of her life he would probably go insane!

"You can't rhyme forever you know!" he declared. As soon as he said these words, an idea popped into his thoughts. A smirk replaced the frown that once was shown on his face.

"What?" Kuki demanded, noticing the change in Wally's action. She made no move and remained still in front of the TV screen.

"How about this, we play a game and if you win then I'll go to the mall with you,"

Kuki's curious expression turned quickly into one of delight.

"Oh yippee! I knew you'd decide to go to the mall with me!" she squealed happily, still not moving away from her position. Wally ignored the rhyme and continued, smirking. "But if you lose, then you have to stop talking in rhyme _and_ let me finish my game!" he challenged.

Kuki paused for a minute before replying. "Okay, it's a deal! And when we go to the mall, we can have so much fun and squeal!"

"I don't squeal," Wally retorted flatly. Kuki giggled again.

"Alright, now here's what I want you to do," Kuki leaned in to listen more carefully. At this, Wally grinned, knowing that the challenge he was about to tell her was simply impossible . . . even with Kuki's imagination.

"I want you to come up for a rhyme for the color . . . orange,"

Oblivious to the threat, Kuki jumped up and down and squealed happily thinking that this was going to be a piece of cake.

"Oh this is going to be easy; all I have to do is look at your hoodie! It's such a pretty shade of orange and I always . . . always . . . um . . . orange?"

Wally smirked victoriously as he watched his best friend try to come up with a rhyme for a word that was impossible to rhyme with on the spot. Kuki's smile turned into a frustrated frown as she struggled to come up with a word that rhymed with the color. It wasn't until a few moments later did she realize that she had been defeated at her own game and hung her head down in shame.

"Nothing rhymes with orange!" she pouted unhappily. The blonde let out a victorious "Yes!" Kuki glared at him realizing that she had just been tricked by her seemingly clueless best friend.

"Wallabee Beatles, that was mean! I guess you're not a stupid as you seem!" she cried out angrily.

"Hey, I'm _not_ stupid!" Wally declared in defense. "And you said yourself; if you lost then you would stop talking in rhyme and let me finish my game! SO STOP TALKING IN RHYME!" Kuki bit her lip in anger and then stepped out of the way revealing the television screen. Her best friend snorted. _"Finally!" _

"I just wanted to go to hang out with you and you had to go and be all mean!" The young Japanese girl pouted sulkily. At first Wally just sighed in relief, knowing that Kuki was finally going to stop talking in rhyme and then a new feeling took place instantly. Guilt.

"Uh . . . look, Kuki, if you really want too . . . I'll hang out with you . . . later at the mall," the blonde grumbled, unable to resist Kuki's famous puppy pout. These words caused the young girl's eyes to widen with happiness, and with a new smile stretched across her face she ran up to hug him.

"_Aw, thanks Wally!" _

Wally could actually feel the blush on his cheeks. He let out another relieved sigh when Kuki let go, still smiling.

"I'll let you play your game first though! We can go to the mall later!"

"Yeah . . . right," The Aussie started saying but before he could finish he had realized that Kuki had already skipped out of the room and shook his head.

Even with Kuki gone and no more interruptions, Wally still found it extremely hard to concentrate on his game and, to his horror, found himself thinking in rhyme the rest of the day.

-Fin-

A/N: Heh, I guess my attepmt at fluff failed. Don't worry guys, there'll most definatly be more fluff to come! I wanted to post this up before I went on vacation and I'm glad I was able too! Please review and tell me what you all thought of this one shot. I'd really appreciate it! Be on the look out for the next installment for: Spectrum. Thanks for reading everyone! Until next time!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December's Rose


	3. Yellow: Sun Kisses

Title: Spectrum

Rated K+

Summary: (Each color stood for something. Every color was a certain memory) A very small collection of my own WallyxKuki one shots.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

A/N In this newest one shot, I made Kuki and Wally a bit older than the show. In fact, they just happen to be in TND, having escaped decommissioning. I just thought the plot bunny would work with me if the two had older ages. Please feel free to let me know if I made any mistake of some sort because this is my first shot at writing the characters from KND as teenagers. This will be the only one shot in this collection featuring Wally and Kuki as teens (I think). Now, without further delay, here's installment 3 of **Spectrum**!

---

Yellow: Sun Kisses

---

"It's so _hot_!"

Thirteen year-old Kuki Sanban had been hearing this whiny complaint for a while now but decided to ignore it like she had been doing beforehand. Instead of responding, she lay back against the baby green grass, enjoying the sun's summer rays. Unlike her best friend who was constantly complaining next to her, Kuki found the weather was surprisingly decent. It was hot, but thankfully not humid and there was a perfect, gentle breeze that pushed itself throughout the air every couple of minutes.

Wally Beatles thought differently about the weather though. He hated summer and any hot weather in particular. He would much rather be in his air-conditioned room playing one of his many videogames.

"Why couldn't we just go to the movies or something? At least the theater has air conditioning," Wally continued grumpily. At this, Kuki looked up over at him, a cross look in her eyes.

"Well, excuse me for wanting some fresh air!" She snapped sarcastically.

"_What air?"_ The Aussie snapped back. Kuki just shook her head and lay back down on the grass next to him. Since there were no missions, Kuki decided to drag Wally to the park. Gallagher Park was usually packed of course, especially now that kids were out of school for the next couple of months, but the part of the park the two friends were in was surprisingly almost empty and quite. A calming peace had settled itself around them as they ate lunch (which consisted of a few cheeseburgers they had bought earlier from a fast food place), a peaceful aura that had shattered instantly as soon as Wally started complaining about the heat again.

"Seriously, _what air!_? There hasn't been a decent breeze in a bubillion years and the sun is just too . . . . _hot! _

"You're impossible," Kuki muttered under her breath.

"_This weather is impossible!"_

"Oh give it a rest, will you? We never have days with absolutely no missions and we when we do, you're always playing video games or something. We hardly get to hang out anymore!" Wally glanced over at his best friend who now had a pouty look on her face. Though he wouldn't admit it, Wally knew she was true. The two hadn't hung out together like this in a while, not since they joined TND.

Honestly though, a picnic wouldn't have been his ideal spot to 'hang out'. Sure it was a change from eating at home, but now that they were thirteen and had more allowance money, they had the privileges of going out to view the latest PG13 movie, staying out late up at the skating rink and just more freedom period. A picnic in the park seemed like something _kids_ would go on.

An unsteady silence filled the air between them for a few moments as Kuki nibbled on her cheeseburger. Wally didn't like it at all.

"What are the others doing today?" He asked, as the Japanese girl took the last bite of her cheeseburger. Kuki responded by shrugging.

"Nigel and Abby went to go help Cree with some TND files, and Hoagie and Fanny are supposedly on a date today."  
"I _never_ saw that coming," Wally remarked, referring to his best friend's decision in a girlfriend, and cringing. Kuki looked over at him, giggling. Fanny and Hoagie became an official couple the day the team had escaped decommissioning. Everyone actually thought it was ironic that Fanny would be willing to drop all her dedication to the Kids Next Door just to be with Hoagie; Kuki remembered how protective the pilot had been when Cree had recruited Sector V. Even though they weren't kids anymore, they had ALL been reluctant in trusting Cree and her comrades. It took them a few days before they finally all realized that they were now on the same side.

It also took Wally forever to figure out what was going on between them. The poor clueless teen had been so blind, it wasn't even funny. He wasn't aware of his best friend's new relationship until shouted at in unison.

"I think it's cute." Kuki shrugged.

"You think everything's cute."

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Whatever." Kuki declared, firmly ending the argument. Again, she lay back down upon the grass, taking in the warmth of the sun.

"It feels like the sun is kissing us."

Wally nearly choked on his final piece of cheeseburger. "Eh . . . what?"

Kuki snorted. So typical.

"_I said_ . . . it feels like the sun is kissing us." She repeated rather slowly, smirking.

Wally glared at the implied joke. "What's that supposed to mean anyway?"

Kuki shrugged again. "I don't know. I just thought it felt like the sun was kissing us, that's all. It's really warm out today."

"So now you're a poet?"

"And I didn't even know it." Kuki shot back, giggling as they both shared an old memory; Wally grimaced.

He never understood her sometimes. Kuki often said these random things that were so out of the ordinary, it just left him usually wondering about her sanity.

Kuki, on the other hand remained silent as soon as she stopped giggling. Her previous words had brought up some random memories from when the two where back in Sector V, from the times that they battled Cree and the other villains to the moment when they were turned into Senior Citizombies during the epic Numbuh Zero battle. The thought of that day made her shudder; as did the thought of the "change" she and her three best friends had gone through. As a Senior Citizombie, she had absolutely _no_ control and most of her thoughts had been fuzzy.  
Kuki remembered one thing for certain though and she was more than sure that she still shared that certain memory with her best friend . . . which brought up yet another question she had often pondered on whenever she had time to think.  
"What are you thinking about now?" Wally raised an eyebrow at the thoughtful look that was seen within Kuki's features. Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't look over at him.

"Wally, am I a good kisser?"

"_Where the heck did that come from!?"_ Wally blurted out in surprise, looking at her as if she had gone insane while at the same time starting to blush like mad.

"Am I a good kisser?" She repeated again, fully aware that he had heard her the first time. "You're the first boy I've ever kissed and I want the honest truth. Am I a good kisser?" Wally gulped as the memory that she was referring to flooded his own thoughts. That moment in the closet, when he wasn't aware that Kuki had been transformed into a creepy, old Senior Citizombie, a weird feeling had come over him. Her request that day hadn't quite shocked him as much as he often thought it would. He figured since they were both trapped with no means of escape then why not?

"You . . . do know that you weren't . . . yourself back then right?" He asked her clumsily. Kuki frowned at him.

"Do you even remember that day like I do?" She snapped at him, irritated. As Wally struggled to find the right answer, Kuki sighed.

"Never mind, it's not important." She said abruptly, lying down again on the grass, this time on her side facing away from her best friend so he wouldn't see the single tear that threatened to fall from her eye. As soon as the feeling of relief washed over, concern replaced it instantly when Wally looked over at her.

"Wait a minute; I thought you kissed that one kid back when we were ten. Why'd you say just now that I was the only boy you've ever kissed?" He asked her; they both shuddered in unison.  
"You dunce, I only kissed him to see if you'd get jealous. That kiss doesn't count so technically I've only kissed you." She responded turning back to face him as the tear of irritation disappeared into the grass.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "I thought you kissed him because he asked you out."

Kuki shook her head. "No stupid, I never liked him. I mean, he was okay but I never liked-liked him."

"Oh."

The awkward silence made its way between them once again.

"Anyway, forget I asked." She mumbled, breaking the silence. Suddenly, the beautifully warm weather seemed uncomfortable.

"Actually . . . there's something I kind of want to tell you." Wally bit his lip as she looked over at him curiously.  
All these years, was this finally the right moment? The right moment to tell Kuki how he truly felt about her? Would he finally be able to tell her the secret that he had kept hidden all these years?

"Well, what is it?" Kuki pressed, hoping that he was about to tell her what she had been wanting him to confess to her for what seemed like ages.

"Eh . . ." He fumbled for the right words and then sighed in defeat. "You were right. It really does feel like the sun's kissing us."

Kuki groaned in irritation and rolled her eyes. Boys were so clueless.

"It's beginning to get a little hot." Kuki remarked, noticing the absence of the breeze.

Wally looked up hopefully at her. "You want to go to a movie or something now? I mean, can we actually go somewhere where there's _air-conditioning_!?"

His best friend stifled a giggle as a smirk played against her face. "Fine, but you're paying."

"YES! SWEET, SWEET AIR-CONDITIONING HERE I COME!"

"…. And I get to pick the movie." She continued, thoughtfully. Wally winced, but then remembered that Kuki had grown out of her Rainbow Monkey obsession stage.

"Deal. Come on, let's go!" Wally exclaimed excitedly, tossing out the remains of their picnic lunch in the trash while at the same time grabbing Kuki's arm and pulling her along the way.  
"Hey, quit yanking!" She whined. Of course, the poor clueless teen ignored her and almost ran out of the park, the bright sun kissing them both from above every step along the way.

-Fin-

A/N: This one update took forever because of the massive writers' block that attacked me a while back. I'm so glad my plot bunnies finally defeated it though and that I was able to update before November. Thanks for reading and thanks to those who reviewed my last one shot "**Rhyme**"! Until next time guys!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


	4. Green: Envy

Title: Spectrum

Rated K

Summary: (Each color stood for something. Every color was a certain memory) A very small collection of my own WallyxKuki one shots

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

A/N: Okay, I had a really good excuse as to why I haven't updated this one-shot collection for a couple of months but . . . I forgot it? Oh well, here's the fourth installment of Spectrum. Also, I wanted to point this out before I begin. In this one-shot, all the characters are the same age as the show, unlike my last one. They most likely won't be teens again (I have another idea for a future one-shot in mind for life after KND but it doesn't involve them in TND). I also might be following the G: KND plotline for some of the future one-shots but for now I'm not. I guess all there is to say is, enjoy!

---

Green: Envy

---

He hated it when they fought.

To Wally, it started out as a simple suggestion but ended with Kuki screaming at him, full volume. Only now had the echoes of her shrieks died down, leaving the blonde in an atmosphere of confusion. One thing he was pretty sure of was his opinion on Kuki overreacting. All he did was spy on her date with the new kid from school. That wasn't something she should get worked up about if he had apologized about it, right?

The new kid from school. Wally scowled at the memory from earlier that week. Everyone seemed to take a liking to him instantly. What was that kid's deal anyway? You didn't go up to a girl on your first day and ask her out on a date just because she shared her lunch with you! This was insanity!

"…do ya' want Number 82 or 49? Hello? Earth to Numbuh 4, the Delightful Children decided to pass out free ice cream today and they're coming over here first!"

Wally blinked. Ice cream? Heck yes! A scoop of chocolate might help him think his way out of this situation better. In front of him, his best friend Hoagie started laughing and it wasn't until then did he realize the implied joke.

"Very funny," He retorted sarcastically, pushing his thoughts about Kuki aside for a bit. Wally had been worrying too much on them that he had forgotten the trading card game he and Hoagie were playing. He cast a glare at his best friend who was still trying to stop laughing. "Sorry," Hoagie apologized with a snort. "Your expression was priceless."

"Yeah, yeah."

At this Hoagie took a deep breath and sighed, leaning back in his chair as he attempted to keep his face straight. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothin'"

"Aw, come on!" Hoagie pressed. "You must have been thinking about something big, you were totally on cloud nine!"

"Forget it." Wally shrugged "82 or 49? Don't ya' have anything better?"

"Quit trying to change the subject, you were thinking about Kuki again, weren't you?"

"Never mind, I'll take 82!" Wally declared loudly as Hoagie smirked. "I knew it! So what's up between you two anyway?"

"We just had a fight," The Aussie sighed, defeated, and laid the cards in his hand on the table. Hoagie did the same with his own cards and quirked an eyebrow. "A fight? When?"

"Yesterday. She hasn't talked to me since then and I can't figure out why!"

"Does it have something to do with that new kid that asked her on that date?"

Wally felt his blood boil at the mention of the new kid; his facial expression began to twist with rage.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Hoagie bit his lips at his friend's sudden reaction. The only time he had ever seen Wally this angry before was when The Kid had asked Kuki to the school dance a few months ago. Even though Kuki politely declined, Wally's temper hadn't ceased for a good two days.

"Maybe Kuki just went on the date to be nice; it isn't easy being the new kid, you know?" Hoagie told him with an assuring smile, pleased when he noticed the vivid red in Wally's features fade.

"Doubt it." Wally muttered, remembering how the new kid flirted with Kuki and how much she flirted back. Even behind the bushes he was watching from he could have sworn he saw a hint of pink on her cheeks. Hoagie sighed as he took his new cards from his left side. "Although, Kuki does have a right to be mad, I mean, you did spy on her and no one likes that."

"Who's cruddy side are ya' on anyway!?" Wally snapped at him, banging a fist on the card table. His fierce action caused the deck of trading cards to scatter all over the floor. Wally took a second to look at the mess and then closed his eyes in frustration. "Nice going," Hoagie commented bitterly, as he bent down to try and sort out his cards from the rest. It was times like these where his best friend's temper irritated him most. Sure, he could understand why he was upset. Of course you'd be upset if you were jealous at your crush's date. Still, Hoagie didn't see any reason as to why Wally had to take his anger out on the rest of them.

Wally remained silent as Hoagie gave up his search with a groan and stood up from his seat.

"Look, I'm going to see what Abby's up to, if you decide to pick the cards up can you at least sort mine out?" Without waiting for an answer the pilot exited the room. Wally's scowl deepened as he bent down to pick up the cards.

He wasn't upset about the task Hoagie wanted him to do; even though he wasn't book smart he had a sharp memory when it came to Yipper cards. No, instead he was mad at the fact that Kuki didn't accept his apology. He was upset that he hadn't talked to her since yesterday, that he hadn't heard her voice. Not her screaming voice, more like her giggly carefree voice. He missed that voice.

Man, he _really_ hated it when they fought.

So he spied on her date, so what? They spied on Hoagie and Abby sometimes when they had nothing else better to do. Wally just didn't get why this was such a big deal. He even _apologized_ for cruds sake!

"So your game is finished?" Wally nearly fell out of his seat when Kuki appeared out of nowhere. "Where the heck did you come from?" he sputtered as he tried to maintain his balance by planting his feat onto the floor firmly. Kuki shrugged and placed the Rainbow Monkey that was in her hand on the couch. "I just got back from hanging out with Richard."

"Who?"  
"The new kid." Kuki informed him, frowning. Wally scowled as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed against her chest.

"What? Can I help ya' with something?" He asked rhetorically with a roll of his eyes. Kuki's frown deepened and her foot began to tap impatiently. "Don't you have something to say to me?"

Wally couldn't believe it. He apologized the day of the fight and now she was in front of him, trying to get him to _repeat_ the apology! All because of the stupid new kid! He felt his blood boil once again.

"Nope, not really." He said through clenched teeth, avoiding eye contact for he thought he spotted a flare of fire within his best friend's orbs. "Not _really!_" Kuki exploded, her eyes igniting figuratively. "Wallabee Beatles, _I don't believe you_! First you spy on me and Richard and then you try to make it seem like my fault!"  
"How the crud am I making it seem like your fault!? I told ya' I was sorry and then the last thing you did was scream at me and then stalked off!" Wally shouted, reaching Kuki's rage level. By now he had gotten up out of his seat and Kuki made his way to stand in front of his face, her hands on her hips with fists clenched at her sides.

"How are you making it seem like my fault!? I don't know, maybe it has something to do with _'Well, if you hadn't gone on the date with that cruddy boy in the first place…'_!_"_

"Ya' shouldn't have gone on that date in the first place!" He bellowed, not caring how loud he sounded. The level of his voice didn't intimidate Kuki one bit so he continued. "I mean, come on! Who the crud accepts a date with someone they barely know!? You're lucky that guy wasn't a creep or anything cause if he was and I didn't spy on you-"

"_So now you're saying I need your protection!?"_ The Japanese girl screeched causing Wally to take a step back. "That's the lamest excuse _ever _Wally! Why did you spy on us, I want to know the truth!"

Wally froze, finding himself unable to reply with a harsh tone, and also finding himself unable to respond at all. Why had he spied on them? Because he didn't trust the new kid, is what he wanted to tell her. Why had he spied on them? Because he hated it whenever Kuki went out with other guys. Why had he spied on them?

"Oh, I get it now."

The Aussie blinked as he noticed the figurative fire from Kuki's eyes had gone, her face now presenting a light smirk and her eyes twinkling.

"Ya' get what?" he managed to ask, still stunned by her mood swing. Kuki's smirk remained as she giggled.

"Ya' get _what?"_ Wally whined, now irritated as he tried to get an answer out of her. Kuki's eyes continued to twinkle, her normal, carefree attitude seeming to replace her rage finally.

"You spied on us because you were jealous."

Kuki's simple words nearly caused him to lose his balance again. This action seemed to do the trick, for all the anger Kuki showed earlier had vanished.

"Jealous . . . I'm not . . . jealous." Wally stuttered as he tried to regain balance. Kuki only giggled harder. "Of course you're jealous silly, why else would you want to spy on my date?"

He couldn't bring himself up to reply to that question, so instead he looked down at his feet and tried to keep from blushing.

"It makes perfect sense now!" She gushed happily. "You're jealous because I made a new friend and so that's why you spied on the date!"

"Wait . . . did you just say 'friend'?" Wally asked as the word registered in his head. Kuki raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I mean, did you think Richard was my boyfriend or something? I like him, but I don't like-_like_ him. That'd be too weird."

"Yeah . . . you and . . . that'd be . . . weird." Kuki looked at him and Wally could feel her inquiring gaze as he turned beet red.

"Are you okay, Numbuh 4? Your face is turning that funny color again."

"Ya', I'm fine." He muttered, trying to find a good excuse to hi-tail it out of there.

"Well, okay." She said slowly, still not believing him. Wally couldn't believe it, after all this, all that flirting he thought they were doing, they were only friends! Hoagie was right after all.

"So, uh . . . are you going to go on a date with him again?" He couldn't help but ask as he felt the temperature in the room rise up to an uncomfortable level.

"Nah," Kuki shook her head, trying not to giggle at her friend's jealousy and denial. The question that was brimming with curiosity picked at her and she couldn't help but ask it. "So, why were you jealous Wally? And don't tell me that you weren't because I know you are and that it was because I made a new friend because I know that's not true." Her eyes twinkled again and Wally tried to gulp down the lump that formed in his throat.

"I dunno," he admitted finally much to Kuki's pleasure. "I guess . . ." The color in his face deepened its' shade. "I guess, I just . . . I- just-didn't-like-that-you-went-on-a-date-with-this-guy–when-I-sorta-maybe-kinda-like-like-ya'!" He took a deep breath and waited for rejection. It didn't come. Instead Kuki blushed (yes, she had understood that last part even though Wally confessed it at super speed) and looked down at her feet. "Oh," Was all she could say at first; Wally still couldn't gulp down the huge lump in his throat. "Well, that's good because I sorta, maybe, kinda like-like you too." She admitted. At first Wally thought he hadn't heard right.

"Eh . . .?" His eyes grew round as Kuki came up to him and kissed him on the cheek, her face matching Wally's color. "I wasn't sure." She told him, trying not to giggle at his stunned reaction. "So I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't want you to get grossed out or anything and not be my friend anymore."

Wally remained silent. Was this really happening? Had he finally told her? YES! This wasn't a dream, this was really happening! Kuki like-liked him back!

"…So, do you want to go? I know it's sort of rushing, but I'd rather go with you then Richard." Kuki was now talking fast as though she were nervous. He blinked and tried to come out of his stunned state. "Yeah, sure." He told her, unaware of what he was agreeing to. Apparently, this was a good thing for Kuki's eyes started twinkling again with happiness as she let out a relieved sigh. "Okay, good, because I didn't want to go to the new "Rainbow Monkey's In Love 16 in 3D" with Richard, it'd be _really_ awkward."

"Woah, wait a minute! A cruddy Rainbow Monkey movie!?" Wally cried out, his stomach dropping and the lump in his throat finally gone. Kuki raised an eyebrow. "Yeah silly, it'd be a perfect movie for our first date."

First date. To his surprise he was really okay with that, but . . .

"Can't it be anything else? Like something cool with a lot of action?" He pleaded. Kuki frowned her signature frown. Wally would never change.

"Girls always get to pick the first dates!" She whined as they started walking out of the tree house.

"Since when!?"

"Since forever ago, _duh_!"

"Come on, pick a different movie."

"No! I wanna go see this one!"

"But it's going to be so _lame_!"

"It's going to be 3D though!"

Hoagie peeked his head in the room as he heard their voices fade away and the tree house door slam shut. He smirked, pleased that he had won the bet against Abby who didn't believe the two would get together any time soon. As for Wally and Kuki? They made their way to the movie theater, both happy with the idea of their new relationship, yet still squabbling every step as they tried to come to a movie they both could agree on.

-Fin-

A/N: Argh, another ending I'm not entirely pleased with. As you've probably guessed, this one-shot collection really doesn't have a structured plot at all. Or maybe it does, I'm still trying to figure it out. Anyway, I thought I'd end this one-shot with a bit of a twist. Told you I'd add some fluff in here! Also, Hoagie? I know he was with Fanny last one-shot (even though they didn't make an appearance) but I sort of wanted to follow some of INTERVIEW's plot line. Thanks for reading everyone and if you're interested stay tuned for the next installment of Spectrum! Until next time!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


	5. Blue: Tradition

* * *

Title: Spectrum

Rated K+

Summary: (Each color meant something. Every color was a certain memory)

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

A/N: Wow, I got more response on my last one-shot than I expected! Thanks a bunch for your reviews everyone! Here's the fifth installment for Spectrum. I loved playing around with this idea and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Blue: Tradition

_At age 26, Kuki Sanban never really thought of herself as a superstitious person. Being the president of the Rainbow Monkey Corporation, she just didn't have time to waste worrying about things like Friday the 13__th__ and how to prevent one's self from becoming unlucky. Needless to say, she was quite surprised as she replayed the best day of her life over and over again in her mind, smirking at how ridiculous the situation actually turned out to be._

"So, you're sure you've done everything on the list?"

"Yep."

Kuki scowled at the sure tone. "Absolutely positive?"  
"Define positive . . ."

"Mushi!"

"Kidding!" Mushi exclaimed with a laugh. The older of the two sisters shot her a glare, feeling the nervous butterflies in her stomach fluttering at a quick pace. Mushi shrugged aside the rude look and positioned herself back on the hotel bed so she was facing the ceiling. "Relax sis, you've checked and double checked the list a billion times! I think it's safe to assume everything on it is completed."  
"But what if it isn't though!?" She cried frantically snatching the list from Mushi's hold. Her eyes scanned it at top speed as the butterflies seemed to be multiplying at a rapid rate.

Mushi rolled her eyes. It was the morning of her sister's wedding and since she awoke she had the pleasure of watching Kuki's paranoia attack unfold. Her older sister was naturally paranoid but today her frets seemed to be set in over mode. Nerves on your wedding day were understandable of course, but frankly by this time, Mushi sort of wished she wasn't a part of the wedding party so she wouldn't have to deal with Kuki's 'pre-wedding jitters'.

"Okay, we've got the cake, the decorations, the limo, the food . . ."

"Don't forget the dancing Rainbow monkey for the entertainment!"

"Nah, that was taken off because Wally refused to spend a hundred bucks to rent a trained Rainbow monkey."

"Cheap."

Kuki found herself giggling; the butterflies in her stomach seemed to relax for a moment. "I can't believe in a few hours you're going to be Mrs. Kuki Beatles, it's so weird, I mean, you just met the guy two months ago!"

The moment was short lived as the butterflies started fluttering once more. Mushi's words echoed in her thoughts. In a few short hours, she would indeed be Mrs. Kuki Beatles. It was too good to be true!

She had spent her days before today dreaming about what would come about in the future. Wally had been introduced to her by her best friend Abigail Lincoln. He was Abby's husband's best friend and Kuki never pictured them to be anything more than just acquaintances. He seemed a bit goofy and immature for her tastes at first, but as soon as he showed her his more romantic/serious side, she fell for him almost instantly. They had a tight bond, one that would never sever. He, like her, had faded memories of his childhood as well. At least Kuki wasn't the only human who wasn't able to really remember grades 4-6.

"Uh oh,"

Kuki snapped out of her thoughts as soon as Mushi uttered these two words. Her face paled. "Uh oh, what?" She asked, trying to keep her tone calm.

Mushi looked up from the list with shocked eyes and Kuki was beginning to think the worst until . . .

"You don't have something blue, do you?"

For a moment after she sighed with relief, Kuki gawked at her younger sister.

"Come again?" Her voice was hollow. Mushi sat up from the bed looking around her room with wide eyes. "You know something blue! From that rhyme: Something old, something new, something borrowed and something _blue_!"

"Please tell me you didn't just get me worried over something as stupid as that!" Kuki glared at her sister who now hopped up from her place on the bed as she crossed the room to search Kuki's jewelry box. Mushi ignored her sister. "You have all the other things, right?"

"I've been too busy to notice." Kuki informed her sarcastically. Mushi shrugged off the sarcasm and started placing the jewelry in a pile next to the box. "Okay, think. What do you have on that's new?"  
"Uh, my wedding dress?"

"Perfect! Now how about old?"

"Mushi, this is ridiculous!" Kuki whined as she tried to put all her jewelry back into the box. Her younger sister slapped her hand away with a glare. "Listen, Kuki. I'm doing this for you. Every bride needs to follow this rhyme in order to have a happy marriage!"

"Not necessarily," Kuki pointed out, narrowing her eyes. Mushi rolled her own eyes as she continued looking through jewelry pieces.

"Okay, back to the subject. What do you have that's old?"  
"Er . . . my shoes are old, a month old."

"That'll do, now what do you have that's borrowed?"

"Abby's bracelet and hair clip."

"See! All you need is something blue!"  
"Forget it," Kuki told her sister with a sigh. "Just because I don't have anything blue on me doesn't mean that I won't have a happy marriage."

"Oh yes it will," Kuki glanced over at her sister who was now looking at her, a serious expression in her features. "Don't you realize the real reason why Mom and Dad split up?"  
"Of course I do," Kuki snapped. "Dad was a major control freak and Mom needed breathing space. Why'd you bring that up?"

Mushi sighed as if irritated from explaining. "Think about it! Mom told us that she was never nervous about her wedding, or the fact that she didn't stick with that rhyme. She never had anything blue! That's why their marriage turned out all messed up!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Kuki scoffed as she shook her head in disbelief. Even though she and her younger sister had grown closer over the years, it still surprised her how opposite they were. She knew they had been inseparable during childhood, but as soon as Kuki reached middle school their bond had loosened. Still, they managed to reconnect with one another as Kuki exited college and as Mushi finished high school, they found a lot more things to talk about. Yet no matter how many conversations they had with one another, Kuki always found that she and her sister were as different as peanut butter and jelly.

"I am _not_," Mushi insisted as she peered at a wonderfully crafted pearl necklace. She winced. "Why don't you have any jewelry with sapphires embedded in them!?"

"Because I prefer emeralds over sapphires." Kuki snapped, snatching the pearl necklace out of Mushi's hands. Mushi rounded on her older sister with another glare.

"Trust me on this Kuki, you _need_ something blue!" Before Kuki even had time to retort, Mushi already had out her pink cell phone waiting for someone to pick up after pressing speed dial.

"Yeah, we have a problem," She said into the phone despite Kuki's death glare. "Be up here as soon as possible."

"Mushi, who was that?"

"Abby, duh. She's coming up."

"You're impossible!" Kuki cried in frustration. Mushi shrugged, now going through Kuki's suitcase.

"Okay, what's the problem?" Abby demanded as she barged into the room. Kuki's best friend was dressed in slacks and a tank top, but her hair was pulled up with a towel. Mushi smirked. "Did we interrupt something?"

"_No_, I just got finished taking a shower." Abby made a face at the younger girl.

"Yeah, whatever." Mushi continued, not really caring about the answer. "Abby, do you have anything blue?"

"Blue?"

"Mushi is making me follow the old rhyme and she's persistent in driving me insane." Kuki informed her best friend. Abby looked between the two of them and stifled a giggle.

"Are you two crazy?" She protested. "Why would you be worrying about _that_ when you've got so much more going on?"

"We're not crazy!" Mushi whined.

"And _I'm_ not worried about it, but Mushi won't leave me alone!" Kuki shot her baby sister another glare. Abby smirked. "I've got something blue alright, but I don't think it's appropriate for this occasion."

"Not appropriate?" Kuki blinked. "How come?" Mushi, on the other hand, let out a squeal of happiness.

"Doesn't matter if it's appropriate or not-"  
"Yes, it does!" Kuki interrupted, with a dark look.

"-as long as it's something blue. It is blue, right?"

Abby laughed. "Yeah, it's blue alright." Mushi's grin stretched across her face.

"Do you have it with you?"

"Yeah, actually it's in my pocket." Kuki paled. "Wait, Abby, what exactly do you have that's blue . . .?"

"Wally, please tell me I didn't do what I just did." Kuki moaned to her husband in disbelief. Wally, dressed in his very finest tuxedo, chuckled and gave his new wife a peck on the lips. "Don't worry love," He told her. "It wasn't as horrible as you keep making it out to be."

They were at the reception; Mr. and Mrs. Wallabee Beatles. The wedding had gone smoothly without problems. Kuki darted a look across the reception hall at her younger sister who was cheerfully dancing with her boyfriend.

"I can't believe she made me _wear_ them!" Kuki cried in horror, dreading the day the wedding pictures would come out. At this Wally laughed good-natured, for the blue sunglasses were still perched on top of her head.

-Fin-

A/N: I'm so glad I finally was able to update this. I know it wasn't entirely a fluffy one-shot, but I've decided where I'm going to go with the plot line now. I went by INTERVIEW's plotline for once, but before Wally and Kuki were recommissioned for the interview. Thanks so much for reading everyone, stay tuned for installment 6. Until next time!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


End file.
